


The Way

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: After Jasper gets de-corrupted, the Gems find an experimental gem who had been living as a human for years, and are shown what he is capable of.





	The Way

Peridot was looking for more information about her favorite game show hostess, Vanna White, while sitting in the bubble room with her tablet. She found that there was a song called "Stuck In A Closet With Vanna White" and decided to download it, legally of course. When listening to it, Peridot noticed that the corruption on Jasper's gem was disappearing. The only thing that could have caused it was the Vanna White song. She turned it off and unbubbled Jasper.

Looking down at herself, she said, "I'm in perfect form again! What happened?"

"Oh, it was just some human song about a human you don't know."

"Must be similar frequencies to a de-corruption song that's being hidden from us."

"Don't make a big deal about it and go make up with Lapis. I want to see Malachite again." 

Peridot walked up to Lapis to tell her what happened while leading her to the bubble room. "So, you missed being fused, right?"

"I did, but what does that have to do with anything? Are we going to fuse?"

"No. Somehow Jasper got de-corrupted and I want you to see her so we can all be fine with each other again." They stepped back into the room. 

"Lapis? How could you go in here after all you've done to me?" growled Jasper.

"It was just a bad time to fuse. I think if we tried it again and I promised not to restrain you, it would be better."

"You know what? I kind of missed being so massive, too!" They ran at each other and became Malachite, laughing heartily, before Pearl ran in. 

"I heard Jasper's voice. What's happening? Why is Malachite here? Put her away!"

Peridot decided to explain. "I was listening to a human song about my favorite game show when the corruption came off Jasper's gem so I unbubbled her since I missed her. I didn't know what Lapis would think, but they seem to be happy now. A Malachite doesn't have to be destructive!"

"Now, who made that song? I think we have to find out how it can fix corruption."

Peridot checked her tablet. "It's someone named Weird Al Yankovic."

Pearl took Peridot's tablet and looked him up. "It says he's having a concert near here soon."

"We have to get tickets for everyone so we can all know what's up." Pearl ordered eight tickets on the website at the request.

 

The next week, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis, and Bismuth all went to the concert. Peridot enjoyed it the most of everyone. At the end, Weird Al said he had to speak to some "very special guests", and went down into their row.

"So you're Gems?" Al revealed a square of sheet metal in the middle of his chest and expelled a tiny light-up device from it, which made him turn gray all over. "I'm one too."

"How come we never heard of you?" asked Peridot.

"The Aluminum type was a Homeworld experiment. I was the first of its kind. We were supposed to be shatter-resistant, with multi-functional voices." He generated an accordion from his piece of metal. "This was the problem. They called me weird and tried to destroy me when I made this instead of a weapon, but I managed to warp to Earth in time. I guess they never made any more of me after that. Someone saw me playing this and created a construct based on it, calling it the accordion. It spread and I took an interest in making my own songs after that. I shortened my name, used the weird label for myself, and got a last name from a polka artist named Frankie. And now, here I am."

"Wait... what was that about your multi-functional voice?"

"I can bend the frequency of my voice in different ways to coalesce a shattered gem together, remove corruption, poof someone, or shatter someone. I actually decided to make a de-corruption song after I avoided my own corruption, but I couldn't say what it was or play it near any corruptions because that would reveal me to the Diamonds, so I just put it on one of my albums in hopes someone else would find it."

"Why is it about Vanna White?"

"I don't know!"

"So your songs can shatter?" Bismuth smiled.

"They can, but only if it's like a really long polka medley."

"Try it!" Bismuth pumped her fist.

Al noticed some stranded Diamonds near the stage, and White Diamond who had come to check on them. He ran towards them, brandishing his accordion. The rest of them got out of shattering range, but were still able to see what would happen. Al launched into a polka medley on all the songs on the show, immobilizing the Diamonds for the duration of the song.

To finish, he sang, "I... am... made of polka! Made of polka! Made of polka!" and the air filled with Diamond dust. 

Bismuth ran up to him. "Just don't sing that coalescence song near them!"

"Don't worry, it's Polkamon. I didn't even put that on my 'entire works' collection!"


End file.
